tornfandomcom-20200213-history
Easter Eggs
Both the maps of Torn and Chris6dizzle contain various Easter eggs referencing either popular culture or Chris6d himself (and inside jokes of his). Chris6dizzle *Before starting Blind Lava, underneath the waterfall is green wool (which the player is allowed to break). This will lead to a secret underwater room with a chest containing 5 Power Cores, as well as a sign reading "Yeah, you got lucky, punk. But only this once. Now get back up." The "you got lucky, punk" part could reference the famous Dirty Harry quote: "Do you feel lucky, punk?" *After completing Blind Lava, there is a sign on the back of the wall reading "Secret code: Albatross". This code will come in handy later, during the Bonus Question in Traffic Lights Fixer, should the player choose to answer it. The answer to the question is Albatross. "Albatross" is a reference to Albatross Island, a location in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, a game Chris6d played as a young 'un. *If the player wins the Bonus Question, they receive a chest containing 10 Power Cores and a piece of paper which reads "Congrats, you pedo." Pedo, in this case, refers to pedophile. *In Traffic Lights Fixer, the sign greeting the player says "I better ficks (fix) it". Ficks is a reference to Chris6d's tendency to intentionally misspell words as they sound. *In Slime Blocks: Your Friend or Enemy?, in the left-hand corner underneath the platform the player jumps from, there is a secret chest containing 7 Power Cores and a piece of paper, which reads "Didn't think anyone would find this." *In Traffic Lights Fixer, in the second sewer maze, there is a hidden chest containing a piece of paper, which reads "YouFuckinSux". This is an inside joke between Chris6d and one of his real-life friends. *There are a few Chris6d references in Traffic Lights Fixer: **Inside the inaccessible office building, there is a sign which reads "Chris6Offices". **The traffic light contains street signs which read "Chris Ave" (avenue) and "Shakudo St" (street). Chris references Chris6d, and Shakudo references SharxShakudo (now known as Mr. Sharx), Chris6d's friend in real life. **Down the street, the side of an office building reads "6D" in large blue letters. *Inside your apartment, on the first floor, there is a painting of the Battle of Geonosis from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. In CaptainSparklez' let's-play video of Chris6dizzle, he claims that it is the "Battle of Tatooney", which is non-existent. **Also inside the apartment, on the second floor, there is a sign next to the bedroom which says "Bedroom where shit happens". In this case, "shit" is referring to sex. *When the player completes the map, there are signs that say "Let's Go Yankees". In real life, Chris6d is a fan. Yep, that's right. Torn *In the Torn Resource Pack, the player damage and death sound is the “OOF” sound from Roblox. *Baity Courts gets its name from the SimCity 4 residential building of the same name. *Inside Police Stations, near the exit, there is a sign that says "Boi", referencing Chris6d's Discord slang. *There are multiple references to Watch Dogs in Torn: **There is a shop called Blume Corp. Florist, a reference to the corporation of the same name in Watch Dogs. **There's a shop called Watch Doggos, which references the game. **The Farris Halstead Library takes its name from a building of the same name in Watch Dogs. **The Merlaut Hotel from Watch Dogs appears in Torn. *Pliszak Park is a reference to Brendan "Pilsner" Pliszak, aka Stew. *The Rubik's Cube Statue is located on Janay Cosme Park. This is a reference to Janay Cosme, someone Chris6d knows in real life that likes Rubik's Cubes. *There are billboards all around the city that display various Easter Eggs and references: **Some billboards advertise Chris6d's YouTube channel and Twitter profile, encouraging the player to subscribe to/follow him. **There are billboards advertising the Fear League Squad (FLSQ), Chris6d's Discord server. **There are also billboards advertising AX400 "Kara" Androids, which is a Detroit: Become Human reference. **There is a billboard advertising Burp Soda, and the slogan is "It'll make your stomach stiff...and something else!" This could be referring to an erection. *There is a shop called Blue Waffle Gaming Center. "Blue waffle" is a slang term for a vaginal infection. Eww. *There is a sign on the window of Burpfart Supermarket that reads "1% off all protection!" Protection, in this case, is referring to condoms. In fact, in The Hub's tutorial section, if the player clicks on the "Birds and the Bees" tutorial, this sign will be referenced. However, the player can only activate that tutorial once, because the button will disappear. *There is a store named Buyer Bewarb. The "Bewarb" part could be a Gravity Falls reference. *There are a few Impractical Jokers references throughout Torn: **Some billboards display an Impractical Jokers ad. **There are shops around Feldis that reference the show, including Eyeluvver Beauty Salon (Eyeluvver was one of the names in The Name Game), James S. Murray Pet Cremation, and Sal, Joe, Q & Murr Enterprises. **Glagadeen Lighthouse gets its name from "Glagadeen Capisce", a name from The Name Game. *There is a store named Chris6Cleaners. This obviously references Chris6d. *There is a store named Chris6dizzle Supermarket, which references Chris6d's first map, Chris6dizzle. *There are multiple 713 references, which is an Easter Egg of Chris6d: **In the Stile Street and 5th Street subway stations, there are signs that say "Fare: $7.13". **In the mission Wellness Visit, Alfonso is staying in Room 713. **One of the Landmarks is named 713 Sharx Avenue. **The address of Your Apartment is 713 Dumpy Courts. *There is a store named Covfefe Coffee, which references the famous 2017 Donald Trump "Covfefe" tweet. *Cluckin' Bell from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas exists in Torn. The fast-food chain's slogan from the game, "Deep fried slabs of salt and fat" is also stated on a sign in Torn. There is even what appears to be a waypoint from San Andreas inside the restaurant. *At the end of the mission The Stench of Signals, there is an Easter Egg referencing the popular "Big Smoke's Order" meme from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. When X27 calls and asks The Headmaster if the signal is working, The Headmaster will recite the first half of Big Smoke's order: "I'll have 2 number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip..." X27 will then say that the signal must've gotten switched with Cluckin' Bell's, but The Headmaster will reply that he was kidding, and that the signal IS fixed. *There are two stores, Deesilsnarf Market and Sova Tech Store which have the names of Discord users in Chris6d's server. **On the Sova Tech Store's awning, it states that the store has consoles, televisions, computers, and "electric avenues". This may reference the 1983 hit song . *Many of the street names in Torn are Easter Eggs or references. *A few real-life buildings were replicated in Torn: **St. Admand Prap is a parody of St. Edmund Prep, the high school Chris6d graduated from. **The restaurants of La Villa, Roll N Roaster and L&B Spumoni Gardens exist in-game. *There is a store called Ey Food, which is a reference to when Chris6d passed his local Key Food and the "K" was out, so it read "Ey Food". *There are pizzerias called Fine Bros Pizza (referencing the infamous YouTube channel of the same name), Mama Luigi Pizza (referencing the "Mama Luigi" meme), and Zack Hample Fine Pizza (referencing the infamous ballhawk Zack Hample). *There is a restaurant named Red Dead Restaurant, referencing the Red Dead Redemption series. *There are music stores named Despacito Music Shop and XXXTentacion Record Shop. The former references the infamous song Despacito, and the latter references the deceased rapper XXXTentacion, who later became a meme. *The "420" in X.I.A. Wand 420 may reference the day 4/20, where everyone smokes cannabis. **Additionally, there is a store named 420 Blaze It Corner Store, which also references that holiday. *There are paintings in certain levels of Torn that depict Mr. Sharx, Chris6d and DashieGames. *Inside Your Apartment, there is a sign outside of the bathroom that reads "Bathroom where shit happens". The sign is referencing the fact that it is a bathroom, and that's where defecation, or "shit" happens. It also references a sign in the apartment building in Chris6d's first map, Chris6dizzle, which reads "Bedroom where shit happens" (in that case, "shit" was referring to sex). *Outside the bedroom above the door, there is a sign that reads "Bedroom where sheets happen". Inside the bedroom is another sign that reads "Those are some 500 thread count sheets!" and a painting of Chris6d's Spider-Man profile picture. **These signs reference CaptainSparklez's playthrough of Chris6dizzle, where he read the sign that said "Bedroom where shit happens" but instead of saying "shit", he said "sheets". Additionally, when he entered the room, he said of the bed "Those are some 500 thread count sheets!", which is where the reference comes from. *Hook & Ladder 8 appears in Torn, based on the real-life building of the same name. This building is also the firehouse in Ghostbusters, and this is referenced in a sign outside the building, which says "For all the ghosts killed". *The Finite Stones are a parody of the Infinity Stones from Avengers. *In How Original, there is a large flat-screen TV displaying a Yankees-Red Sox game, in which the Yankees are winning 10-0 (this TV is also present inside La Villa). Additionally, there are billboards around the city that say the Red Sox suck, which is true. *There is a store named The Coin Killer General Store, which is a reference to The Coin Killer, a fake Grand Theft Auto V villain Chris6d created. *Thomas Good's Political Entities is a tribute to Thomas Good, one of Chris6d's friends in real life that gets very political sometimes. *If the player climbs the building next to Vanilla Residences, they can look inside Vanilla Residences and see a sign that says "Chris6d's Apartment". However, in real life, Chris6d lives in a house, not an apartment. *There is a park named Voluptuous Park, which refers to a curvaceous (commonly known as thicc) and sexually attractive woman. *Some First Sons say "Fortnite!" This audio clip is actually a robotic version of Will Smith's famous "Fortnite!" meme. **Additionally, when some First Sons die, the "NOOO!" sound effect is a robotic version of Steve Carell's "NO! GOD!" from The Office. **Chris6d originally wanted Will Smith's "Mark-ass brownie!" to also be a dialogue of the First Sons, but said it "didn't sound right" and scrapped it. *There is a store named LeMahieu Grocery Store, which may reference , popular baseball player for the New York Yankees. *There are probably more Easter Eggs than this, but that's pretty much all of the main ones. See Also *Chris6d *Torn *Chris6dizzle Category:Chris6dizzle Category:Easter Eggs in Torn